


get that bread

by rankarana



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, moca practices her adlibs: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankarana/pseuds/rankarana
Summary: There's a time and place to start practicing for the hottest mixtape of 2019, and that's behind the counter of a 7/11 with your girlfriend.





	get that bread

**Author's Note:**

> if young aoba dont trust you they gonna shoot you

“Skrrrrt.”

Every time they’ve had a quiet moment today – and it’s a mid-morning shift, during spring vacation, so the whole freaking thing has been quiet moments – Moca has been, under her breath, making _noises._

Grunts, four different variations on _rrrrr_ noises, one time she shouted _“YEEEEEA!”_ out loud and caused a salaryman to drop the porn magazine he was flicking through, something that’s _gotta_ be bird noises, and three ways to make it really obvious she’s disgusted about, uh, something?

Currently, it sound like Moca’s trying to get the chopper, which is a kind of terrifying but also sorta sexy idea.

“Loving the adlibs.”

“Hell yeah you are.” There’s a couple more half-skrrrts, “See, I wanna convince Himari to let me rap on our next track. I’ve got bars, and Misaki let me have a feature on her Soundcloud. That’s how you know I’m legit.”

“What, are you guys Uverworld now?” It’s a joke, but Moca seems to take it real serious.

“Babe. Afterglow are _good,_ but, look, we’re not _gods.”_  She claps a hand onto Lisa’s shoulder, squeezes it tight – and although she’s smiling, there’s that kind of weird intensity in her eyes that she only gets over bread, her girlfriend’s ass, and rock music. “Like, imagine someone compared you guys to Ali Project. How’d you feel?”

“…I’d be offended.”

“Yeah, I’d like, punch them – or well, nah, I’d get Tomoe to punch them, except you guys don’t have a Tomoe, uh. Ako? Yeah. Sic Ako on ‘em.” Moca shuffles a few steps to the left, reaches to the cooker behind them, grabs a couple more bits of crispy chicken, and puts them into the heated cabinet, and then whispers “ _Crispy~”_ under her breath.

And then looks confused, thinks some more, and goes for “ _Chicken!!”_ instead. Neither seem like, uh, particularly likely to be things she’ll get to throw into a song. “Okay, baaaaad example. Sorry for insulting Roselia. You know what I mean, though, right?”

…honestly, Lisa just thought it was a dumb joke, but, sure. Moca’s real, about the music, and real about mocking Rinko’s favourite band. (Rinko’s such a sweet girl.)

“C’mon. Show me some of your adlibs,” Lisa’s a good enough girlfriend to offer. Moca’s been practicing them all day, she’s gotta have _something_ to show for it. “Lemme hear what gave you those hundred Soundcloud hits.”

“Hey. Heyyyy. We got one _thousand_ listens. Michelle on the beat, baby. Killing it.”

The two of them glance around the store, just to check that no-one’s too close to the counter, and none of their co-workers are suddenly gonna come out of back and get their faces melted off by Moca’s hot fire; but it seems they’re safe for now.

“ _Skrrrrt_ ,” she demonstrates, but with the sheer laziness of Moca’s chilled flow, it comes off more like _sk – r – r – r – r – t._

She looks pretty satisfied with it, though.

“…how are you even able to roll your tongue that slowly?”

“Who’s tryna find out, babe?” She sinks onto the counter, head tilted towards Lisa’s and at the perfect angle for the most relaxed wink in the world; and then that all ends very suddenly when a customer actually comes up to them to legally purchase something.

Lisa smiles at him like her co-worker isn’t still halfway pretending to play dead-but-flirty, and Moca has to immediately pick herself up and attempt to smile too, although it’s half-lazy and half-really-annoyed-and-forced, and if anyone’s buying it, well, they’re even more of a sucker than most 20-something dudes are.

“One salmon onigiri.”

“ _Salmon!”_ Moca somehow cries out and whispers at once, and when the man – he looks dead, like he’s in the middle of hellish work hours or a nasty thesis – doesn’t react, Lisa wonders if she’s hearing things. That thing being ‘Moca’, and she’s pretty sure Moca’s pronouns are actually ‘thing/thing/thingee’, but, anyway.

“…one curry bread.”

“ _Spiceeee~”_ is what she hears next, and, no, she’s not imagining things. Moca is just… actually like that, huh. Givin’ zero hoots. The customer doesn’t seem to notice, though. Maybe Lisa’s just tuned into the vibes, too used to Moca leaning over and whispering the nastiest shit into her ear, except this isn’t nasty.

This is just Mocalicious freestyle adlibs.

“Three packets of  consommé chips…”

 _“Yuuugh!”_ and this one’s a little too loud, to the point where Moca suddenly looks at the customer’s face, to see if they’ve noticed. Man, Lisa likes consommé flavour. What’s Moca’s deal? She’s sworn they’ve made out once right after she’s had some, and Moca’s not stopped her—okay, sure, Moca doesn’t stop makeouts for literally anything, but she’d say afterwards, and then beer-kiss Lisa to wash the taste out of her mouth.

“And… two Strong Zeros.”

 “ _Bitch…_ ” Moca says, lovingly, and actually Lisa isn’t sure if she’s down with that. At least Lisa’s favourite alcoholic beverage makes Moca think of her girlfriend, she guesses? She shoots Moca a glare, and Moca just grins back, and Lisa isn’t backing down on this one, but that voice in the back of her head is still going _aww, she really **does** care. _Maybe she needs to respect herself more? Maybe she needs lessons from Sayo on how to have an ego so fucking big that it can’t, like, get taken over by stuff like ‘liking someone else’.

Anyway, less judging Moca for that, and more focusing on this guy’s morning alcoholism. Classy.

She’s about to ring the total up before he interrupts – “Uh, can I get a piece of chicken? Boneless,” he asks, and Lisa’s impressed at the size of his stomach – but then again, this has _got_ to be fuel for the rest of the day, or he’s actually just come off an all-nighter – but, never mind, that’s not what she’s _really_ focused on.

No, what she’s waiting for is Moca to step over to the heated case, grab out a piece of delicious chain-exclusive recipe boneless chicken, and shout “ _Crispy!!”_ , and when Moca actually says it out loud, loud enough that the guy _does_ look over at her, Moca just fucking _grins_ , ‘cause, well. The chicken _is_ crispy. And _juicy_.

“That’ll be 891 yen—“

“ _Eight hundred and ninetyyyy!_ ”

“One.”

…no-one else in the shop is paying attention, so Lisa tells herself this is fine, but the poor guy just trying to get his snacks in is looking at them like he’s having some kind of mental break. She _cannot_ blame the dude, but she also needs him to go ASAP so she can squat down under the counter and die laughing.

The guy hands over the 1000 yen note like he’s worried Moca will do something, _anything_ when he does, but she stays silent as Lisa talks him through the fact he has in fact given them 1000, and will get 109 yen change in return, and if he has a T-Point card ( _please_ , Lisa telepathically begs, _don’t T-pose, Moca, that’s not even an adlib, I’m begging you_ ). In fact, the rest of the transaction goes completely fine, until Moca bags up the items, reaches out, hands them to the guy, and tells him,

“You got the bag now.”

It sounds like a threat. The dude looks threatened. Even Moca affixing “ _Sunshine!”_ to the end of her statement as the guy walks out of the 7-11, away from the nightmarish dreamscape of insane adlibs and Strong Zero that’s 13 yen more a can than in Family Mart, doesn’t help matters.

(When he does leave, and the coast is clear, Lisa slowly curls up into a ball behind the counter, slowly choking to death, and Moca pats her head and takes over main till duty for the time being; and that’s what being a girlfriend is _really_ all about.)

**Author's Note:**

> shortly afterwards tae leaps through the door babbling "hanazono land's my planet, my home..." before asking "whos the quavo of pasupare" and lisa just mumbles "hina" from under the table.
> 
> also let mocalisa + part time squad cover dodemoii - teng gang starr https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h6uWYZkrv0
> 
> ((also moca is such a Back-on and Man With A Mission fan that it's not even funny??))


End file.
